


A New Kind of Deal

by risingfire17



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AU where charlie and vaggie don't date, Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Demon Deals, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Free Will, Kidnapping, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), alastor and charlie are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: “If you make a deal with me, you could call me to you anytime you need help! I could find you anywhere.” Years after the offer, Charlie still prided herself on falling in love with Alastor of her own free will too much to let one of his deals interfere! But that was before she'd been kidnapped, and now she just desperately wants to see him again.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	A New Kind of Deal

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Attempted sexual assault
> 
> Also, OOC Alastor, because I imagine this taking place after he's had plenty of time for character development! And because I'm a slut for protective boyfriends!

Charlie no longer knew how much time had passed when three demons finally entered her cell. Two were muscular and heavily tattooed; the third was thinner and wearing a lab coat. All three wore malicious grins. And this was coming from someone who knew the Radio Demon intimately.

“If you make a deal with me, you could call me to you anytime you need help! I could find you anywhere.” It seemed so long ago now that Alastor had made that attempt to sweeten his offer, which she’d once again refused, saying she preferred to ask for help if she needed rather than forcing it. He’d simply laughed at what he called a “ridiculous, but delightfully entertaining notion.” If she’d taken his deal back then, he’d be able to save her now. But even so, she was glad she hadn’t. And since he had stopped offering at some point after their relationship changed, she could only assume he was glad too.

She hadn’t come to him through a deal or been bound to him in any way. She’d come to him of her own free will. At first, it had been out of obligation, part of her mission to save any denizen of Hell she could. And a lot of curiosity. Even after he made it clear he had no desire for redemption, she kept coming to him. Not to save him, not if he truly didn’t want it. But to befriend him. To learn what his voice sounded like on the rare occasions he didn’t hide behind radio static. That the white noise around him grew more jarring when he saw the weak abused. That his smile got wider the more upset he was but shrank to something surprisingly gentle when he was genuinely relaxed. That he was, despite his reputation, a delightful man who made mean jambalaya and laughed at his own puns.

She’d fallen in love with him of her own free will, despite his efforts to convince her it was a terrible idea. Never once rejecting her feelings but trying to get her to discard them herself before “a terrible calamity” befell her. Finally, she’d put a stop to his dodging the issue.

“Drop this so-called ‘concern’ and give me an actual answer! If it’s no, then tell me and we’ll move on, but answer me, damn it!”

After that, Charlie discovered even more of the Radio Demon’s gentle side. Sure she’d had to stop him from forcing terrifying hallucinations on anyone who’d even looked at her wrong, but with her he was like…a puppy. A giant puppy afraid of crushing her. He’d been so hesitant in the beginning, so afraid of hurting either her body or her mind. He looked at her with eyes full of wonder, like he still couldn’t believe this wasn’t some dream she’d wake from and leave him behind. It had taken constant reminding that she wasn’t dreaming or in any way bewitched into choosing him, that she was with him of her own free will and that wouldn’t change, for his confidence to return.

It was in those early days of their relationship that Alastor had offered her a deal for the last time. She’d gotten a bit roughed up by some shrapnel from a nearby scuffle. After she’d talked Alastor down from a murderous rampage, he’d hesitantly mentioned the deal, but she could tell even his own heart wasn’t in it.

“I meant it before…I could find you whenever you need…if, you know….” He’d seemed relieved when she told him she wouldn’t trade the relationship they’d freely chosen for any deal in Hell. She’d promised him she could handle herself. She’d always find her way back to him.

She’d promised that, and yet here she was. This was where her free will had gotten her. Beaten and strapped to a lab table in her father’s prison. She guessed he’d finally lost patience with her for not shutting down the hotel. Her family wouldn’t help her. Alastor couldn’t help her. She was on her own. And on her own, she was easily overrun.

Now, Lab Coat held a scalpel to her, and she was morbidly grateful when all he cut was her filthy white tee shirt, the only garment they’d let her keep.

“Gross, she’s so bruised. If you wanted to do  _ that  _ should’ve done so before the beating. Give yourself something slightly more tasteful to look at.”

“Tch. I  _ like _ ‘em. S’like lookin’ at trophies while I do it. Does things to me. ‘ighly recommend.”

“Whatever. To each his own,” responded Lab Coat as they loomed ever closer to her.

Charlie thrashed against the restraints and what these guys were about to do to her.  _ No, anything but that!  _ But she knew her efforts were futile. Fear flooded her body.

She’d been afraid that first time too. She hadn’t wanted to tell Alastor she’d never done it before. She hadn’t exactly wanted to stop, but she hadn’t exactly wanted to continue either. And, accustomed to always needing to be sure of herself around Alastor, she hadn’t wanted him to see her confusion and panic. So she’d shut her eyes, focused on her breath, and told herself that soon it would be over and she’d be fine.

But it hadn’t even started. Instead, Alastor had wrapped her in a blanket, cradled her to his chest, and began to stroke her hair and hum, leaving Charlie relieved but quite confused.

“Wh-why’d you stop?”

“My dear, you are clearly not ready. Why did you not tell me?”

It had taken her a moment to answer. Had she thought telling him would make no difference? He  _ had  _ grown quite gentle with her, but he  _ was  _ still the Radio Demon, a powerful overlord used to getting his way. It was nearly impossible to talk him out of anything, and Charlie wasn’t sure she had the strength to argue something like this. But she hadn’t wanted to tell him all that either, so she settled with “I guess I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“I’d be more disappointed if I allowed you to force yourself. I’ve never received much without coercion, but you…I like it better when you give freely.”

She’d almost cried with joy. The man who’d once called giving freely a “ridiculous notion” now encouraged her not to give to him in any other way. And she  _ had  _ given herself to him when she was ready. The entire time, she’d looked into gentle eyes, reveled in soft caresses, and found she didn’t mind if it never ended.

This time wouldn’t be free or gentle. After she’d chosen Alastor, her choice would be taken from her by three thugs in a prison cell. She closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn’t be all right. She’d be used and left for dead. How long would it take before Alastor learned the truth, and when he did, how much blood would run? As much as it took to drown his gentle side so it could never lose anyone again. No. She didn’t want him to give up.  _ She _ didn’t want to give up! As the men closed in around her, she whispered a tearful, hopeless wish. “Alastor, I’ll take your deal. So please, find me!”

“What’s that, darlin’? Cryin’ out for help, are ya?” A grimy, calloused hand reached for her, inches from her neck. “Ain’t no one gonna help ya now!” Just before the hand reached her throat, the lights flickered and dimmed, going almost completely out.

“Oi, what the hell?” The attacker who’d loomed over her now turned away, toward his companions. “Whadya do, pipsqueak?”

Lab Coat piped up defensively. “I haven’t done shit! Must be a surge or something!”

“Well fix it, fucktard, I don’t want to ruin my eyes on this job,” ordered the third man. Before Lab Coat could comply, however, the cell door slammed shut with a loud clang, eliciting roars from all three men. And then Charlie heard something fill the room. A sound she’d recognize anywhere. One she’d learned to take comfort and joy in.

The sound of radio static.

His appearance both steadied the lights and lightened Charlie’s heart as relief flooded into it. His eyes sought her out, and when they saw her condition, they only flashed murderously for a fraction of a second before restraining themselves to a soothing warmth.

“Oi, y-ya didn’t say she was in league with the damn Radio Demon!”

“I thought it was just a fucking rumor!”

“Even so, how in Hell did he find this place?”

Alastor ignored the three demons trapped in the cell with them and moved toward Charlie until he was all she could see. With a snap of his fingers, her restraints disintegrated, and she reached for him as much as her battered body would allow. She didn’t pay any more attention to the other three than he did. Why would she? Alastor had found her; she was safe.

When they pulled back from the embrace, Charlie found that she was now wearing Alastor’s pinstripe overcoat. It was surprisingly warm and soft inside, considering how thin it looked, and she wondered if he’d made the alteration just now when he’d willed it onto her body. She pulled it tighter around herself, the next best thing to being in Alastor’s arms.

He took her hands gently in his and held them up near her own ears, before speaking in the softest, non-staticky tone she’d ever heard from him. “Charlie, I need you to cover your eyes and ears until I tell you it’s safe. Can you do that for me?”

His smile was so gentle, his eyes so calm. She knew it was all for her own benefit. Below the surface raged an anger that she knew of, but that he’d never let her see. The wrath of the Radio Demon, stoked by sweet, kind Alastor’s promise to always protect her. With a last grateful smile, she nodded and did as she was told.

She felt an arm reach around her shoulders, and Alastor’s lips brush lightly against her forehead. She felt him whisper something into her skin but could not hear what. And then he was gone. She kept her eyes shut tight and her hands over her ears and waited. It would be over soon, and everything would be all right. Alastor would come for her.

And come for her he did, with hands gently nudging hers down from her ears. “Open your eyes, love. You’re safe.” She slowly did so, and saw Alastor standing over her, just as calm as before. She was a bit puzzled. She’d been mentally preparing herself to see him covered in blood, but here he was, no different than before, not even a hair out of place. He scooped her into his arms, careful of her injuries. “Let’s get you out of here, shall we?”

As he walked calmly with her in his arms, Charlie looked around the cell. It too, showed no signs that anything had transpired. The only changes were that the door was now open, and her three captors were gone. No blood, no scorch marks, no evidence of struggle nor slaughter.

“Hey, Al?”

“Hmmm?”

“What…happened to them?”

He held her even closer to his chest, his gentle smile betraying just a hint of a maniacal smirk. “Worry not, my dear, they will never harm you again.” Charlie nodded, accepting that was the most answer she’d ever get from him regarding the matter, and it was all she needed. Safe in her beloved’s arms, she finally gave in to the exhaustion tugging at her wearied body and allowed sleep to take her.

* * *

When she awoke, she was in her own bed. The warmth and comfort of the hotel surrounded her. Best of all, Alastor was sitting at her bedside, watching her intently, probably scanning for some sort of mental damage. But with him here, she felt none.

“How are you feeling, love?” He asked hesitantly, without the usual confidence in his voice. Those guys must have done a number on her then. It had been hard to assess in the moment, her clinging to life with adrenaline and desperation.

She sat up slowly to test the waters. There was a dull ache all over her body, covered by a heavy slowness she guessed was from sedatives. It was hard to move, and she felt a bit too helpless for her liking, but with Alastor there, she knew she’d be alright.

“I’ve been better, but nothing I can’t handle.” She placed her hand on his. “It’s all thanks to you, Al.”

He said nothing, but his grin grew wide. Too wide. Charlie could feel tension in his hand. “Al, what’s wrong?”

“Why, nothing at all, my dear! I’m overjoyed to have you returned to my side, is all! I’d been absolutely frantic before I found you, but you’re here now! All’s well that ends well!” His bright chuckle was too sharp, just as forced as his smile. He still underestimated her ability to notice these things.

“Alastor.” Charlie held his gaze steadily until his laugh sputtered out. Good. He knew she knew he wasn’t fooling her. She wasn’t letting him off the hook until he told her what was wrong. But before she could ask, another question rushed into her mind. How  _ had  _ he found her? She’d been kidnapped on her father’s orders. He never left a trace! Even her captors were shocked he’d found her.

When she asked, he looked away, his smile falling almost completely out of existence for the first time she’d ever seen. So how he’d found her was related to whatever was so very wrong. She thought back to when he’d appeared in her cell. Static had filled the room. That was normal, though in the moment it had felt like divine intervention. Before he’d arrived, she’d been so afraid, so desperate, she’d called for him thinking it to be in vain….

She froze.  _ I’ll take your deal. _ No. There was no way, right? How could they make a deal when he wasn’t even there to hear her? That wasn’t how deals worked, even for demons! Although this  _ was _ one of Hell’s most powerful overlords. Could he….?

“Alastor, did…did we make a deal?” His silence told her everything she needed to know.

She took a deep breath. “Okay, well…it’s…it’s okay. We’re both still here, we’re both still the same…yeah, it’s fine!” When he didn’t look convinced, she grasped his hand as tightly as she could in her condition. “Al, we’ll be fine. We’ll make it work,” she asserted with more conviction this time.

Alastor gave her a weak smile and then collapsed, clinging as tightly to her as he could without aggravating her injuries, clearly shaken. Charlie had once been afraid to take his deal lest she lose her free will to him. Anyone would be wary of risking their will to a stranger, especially one such as the Radio Demon! But now he seemed to be the one terrified. Charlie stroked his hair, another of those soft parts of him he’d probably never shown anyone but her. “Al, tell me what you’re afraid of, okay?”

He laughed sardonically. “My love, I’m not afraid of anyth—”

“Alastor.”

The static, which had been absent since she awoke, now radiated around the room before dying down to a petulant whisper. She continued to stroke his hair. “You can tell me. We’ll face it together.”

Finally, he confessed. “Everything I’ve ever been given has been under a deal or threat of some sort. But everything you’ve given me, you gave of your own volition. I didn’t see a difference at first, but then…I came to feel like I’d actually earned your affections. And it felt better than anything else I’d ever received.”

Charlie’s heart swelled. She’d been right! He’d stopped offering to make a deal with her because he’d come to treasure her choosing him freely as much as she did. “You  _ have  _ earned my affections, Al. I love you, and no deal is going to change that.”

Alastor lifted his face to hers, a nervous grin on it. “You say that now, but you’ve given me incredible power over you, my love. I can find you anywhere, even if you don’t want me to. I can command you, and you’d be powerless to resist. Could I demand your love, too? If I did…could I even call it your love anymore?”

Before, Charlie would have shared his feelings. But not now. Just the fact that he had these feelings told her she had nothing to worry about. She placed a hand soothingly on his face, touched by the way he leaned into it. “That won’t happen, Al.”

“How can you be so sure? I can—”

“You can. But you won’t. I know it.” She caressed his face lovingly. “I know you won’t ever force me. I trust you, Al.”

His grin twitched, threatening to crack, and tears formed in his eyes. “I…I’d never want to betray your trust. Though I’ve never been exactly…trustworthy with power.”

“You’ve changed, Alastor. You’ve learned the value of a gift freely given. I’m not saying you won’t be…tempted, sometimes, but I know you won’t give in to your old ways. Not with me. I trust you.”

“Haha, so your hotel changed me after all, huh?” His smile softened and he pulled her into an embrace. His lips fell onto hers, his tears sprinkling her cheeks as she kissed him back passionately and of her own free will.

When she pulled back just an inch to catch her breath, she felt rather than heard his lips’ gentle murmur. “You’re amazing, Charlie.”

Not as amazing as he was. “I love you, too,” she whispered before pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Starlingchild4 for beta-reading, and congratulations on joining the Charlastor ship! (Even if you did so reluctantly screaming f*** you the whole time lol! <3)


End file.
